poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Ursula's lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls"
This is how in Ursula's lair and Poor Unfortunate Souls goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. and Ryan follows Ariel to where Flotsam and Jetsam are going Flotsam and Jetsam: This way. enters with Aryan following Ursula: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. Codula: One might question your upbringing, if you catch my drift. Aryan: Codula. Codula: So, you must be Aryan. I see your sister is in love. Am I right? Aryan: Yeah. Ursula: Now then. You are here because she have a thing for this human. This, er, Prince fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess. Codula: I know you and Aryan have feelings for Princess Meg and the girl with a pink hat. Ursula: Well, angel fish. The solution to your problem is simple. Codula: The only way for you to get what you want... Ursula: Is to become a human yourself. Ariel: Can you do that? Ryan F-Freeman: If Aryan can turn to a human with magic, you think you do the same for me? Ursula: My dear sweet child. It's what I do. Codula: It's what I help her live for. To help poor unfortunate merfolk like Ariel and her bro. Ursula: Poor souls with no one else to turn to. song Poor Unfortunate Souls starts playing Codula: I admit that in the past, she's been a nasty~ Ursula: They weren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch~ Codula: But, you'll find it nowadays, she mended all her ways~ Rependant, seen the light and made a switch~ Ursula: True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic~ It's a talent that I always have possessed~ Codula: And here lately, please don't laugh~ She used it on behalf~ Of the miserable, lonely and depressed~ Ursula: (Pathetic.) Codula and Ursula: Poor unfortunate souls~ In pain, in need~ Codula: This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl~ Ursula: And do I help them?~ Codula: Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate Souls~ So sad, so true~ They come flocking to her cauldron~ Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"~ And you help them?~ Ursula: Yes, I do~ Now, it's happend once or twice~ Someone couldn't pay the prize~ And I'm afraid I have to take 'em 'cross the coals~ Codula: Yes, you have the odd complaint~ But, on the whole, you've been a saint~ Codula and Ursula: To those Poor Unfortunate Souls~ Codula: Okay, here is the deal. My friend Ursula here will make a potion that turn you and Ariel human for three days. Ursula: Got that? Three days. Codula: And this one is important, so pay attention. Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. Codula: Now, Ariel. If he does kiss you before the sunsets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently. But, if he don't... Ursula: You turn back into a mermaid and... You belong to me. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a second, wait a second. Does that mean I would have to get Meg to fall in love with me. And if she does kiss me before the sunsets, I'll remain human forever. And if she don't? Ursula: You turn back into a merman and... you belong to me. Sebastian: No Ariel! is silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam Ursula: Do we have a deal? Ryan F-Freeman: We got a choice, Ariel? Ariel: I think so, Ryan. If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again. Ursula: That's right. But, you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Codula: Oh. I almost forgot one thing. We haven't talked about payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope it's not my techno-organic powers. Ariel: But, I don't have any... Ursula: I'm not asking much. Just a token, really a trifle. You'll never miss it. Codula: She's right. Ursula: What I want from you is.... Your voice. Ariel: My voice? Ryan F-Freeman: And my voice? Ursula: You got those right, sweetcakes and Sweety-Prime. No more talking, singing, zip. Codula: She means you two would be without your voices. Ariel: But without my voice, how could I... Ryan F-Freeman: And without my voice, how would I..? Codula: You and Ariel got your looks, your faces and don't underestimate the importance of... Ursula: Body language! Ha! Codula: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber~ They think a girl who gossip is a bore~ Ursula: Yes, on land it's much preferred~ For ladies not to say a word~ And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?~ Codula: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation~ True gentleman avoid it when they can~ Ursula: But, they dote and swoon and fawn~ Codula: On a lady who's withdrawn~ Is she who holds her toung that gets the man~ Come on, you...~ Codula and Ursula: Poor unfortunate Soul~ Codula: Go ahead!~ Ursula: Make your choice!~ Codula: She's a very busy woman and we haven't got all day~ It won't cost much~ Ursula: Just your voice!~ Codula and Ursula: You poor unfortunate soul~ It's sad~ But true~ Codula: If you want to cross the bridge, my buds~ You've got to pay the toll~ Ursula: Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll~ Codula: Ryvine, Linda and friends, now we've got em, guys~ Ursula: The boss is on a roll~ This poor unfortunate soul~ signs the contract by writing the name "Ariel". Aryan is about to sign but gives Ryan his pen and he signs the contract by writing his name "Ryan" Codula: Perfect. Let us do this spell. Codula and Ursula: Parluga, Saruga, Come winds of the Caspian sea~ Now ring us glossitis and max laryngitis~ La voce to me!~ Ursula: Now... Sing! Codula: Do it. Sing for your friends, Ryan, friend of Aryan. and Ariel sings Codula and Ursula: Keep singing! Crash Bandicoot: What's Ryan doing, Aryan!? Aryan: He's sacrificing his voice to save mine. magical hands and Codula's magical mecha hands get close to Ryan and Ariel, stopping for a bit before going down their mouths, pulling out a yellow light and a blue light, indicating Ariel's and Ryan's voices Ryan F-Freeman: shock and covers his neck Ariel: her neck with her hands two voices goes to Ursula and Codula. Ariel's voice goes into Ursula's shell necklace while Codula grabs Ryan's voice and places it inside his shell necklace as the maigical Mecha arms retract Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Codula did a Thanos on that one. and Ursula laughs as Ryan and Ariel transform into humans Ryan F-Freeman: to breath Ernest Penfold: Oh carrots! They can't breath like that! Evil Anna: We've got to help them! and Ariel gets to the surface with the help of Sebastian, Flounder and Ryan's friends Aryan: Don't worry, Ryan. We'll get you to shore. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan